User blog:Slapson/Abnormalverse Characters
(wip) This list exists to catalog all of the Abnormalverse characters with short descriptions with their name, abilities, race, and an included theme song for fun. I figured I would do this, as I think it would be generally easier to organize. Abilities inherent to the race of the character (such as the Eldritch horrors and Elder Gods being able to use eldritch magic, for example) are not included in the ability category of that character. Characters with a * next to their names are designated as the main protagonists of the Abnormalverse, to help distinguish from other characters. The Abnormals The human, animal, and extraterrestrial Abnormals, which make up the majority of characters on the list. Abnormals are typically endowed with special abilities that grant them the ability to achieve supernatural feats. Abnormalities will manifest at birth, but Abnormals may not be aware of their abilities initially. The (normal) Humans The regular human beings without any special traits or supernatural powers. Due to the nature of the verse, there are hardly any main characters in this category. The ones that are, however, usually have skills that more than make up for their lack of special powers. They might even be able to tangle against Abnormals if they're clever enough. The Demons The general name for an assortment of races that reside in the Hell dimension. Despite the name, the term "demons" can be a general term to describe anything, from actual demons to vampires, and various other creatures that live in Hell. Most Demons tend to have some form of immunity or resistance to fire, and all are capable of flight. Like humans and many other living creatures, demons are capable of manifesting Abnormalities. The Eldritch The Eldritch are residents of the Otherworld, an alternate dimension of unspeakable horror. Simply being in the Otherworld will begin to slowly induce insanity on anyone that isn't an Eldritch being. Eldritch beings are classified into two categories; Elder Gods and Horrors. Elder Gods are much more powerful than Horrors, and could easily leave the Otherworld at any time with no trouble. All eldritch horrors have varying levels of usage of their signature magic, which allows them to warp and manipulate reality to certain extents. Elder Gods Horrors The Four Celestial Machines In the beginning, there were four gargantuan automatons with incredible power. These four are responsible for the creation of Yggdrasil and in turn, the rest of the multiverse. It isn't understood how they themselves came to be, however, as they are machines. Albeit, very powerful machines. They would go off to rest once their work was considered done for the universe. The Dimensional Guardians When the Four Celestial Machines created the dimensions, they created four guardian deities to keep four of the five dimensions in check, leaving the fifth, Asgard, to themselves should it ever be disturbed. They do not interfere in the affairs of residents in their dimensions, nor with each other. The Seven Archangels Throughout the dimensions, there are seven Archangels that reside within certain areas of the world. Despite the name of their race, they hold little to no relation to the main residents of Nirvana, the angels. The Archangels carry a duty to protect seven seals that are hidden all around the universe and have the ability to remove these seals by playing a certain song. Once all the seals have been removed, the universe in every dimension bar Asgard will be under the curse of a chaotic apocalypse, with disasters striking everywhere regardless of how safe that place may be. Releasing the seven seals also awakens the Four Horsemen. However, the Archangels will only release their seals should they be defeated in combat. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse The Four Horsemen are awakened once Michael, Gabriel, Raphel, and Uriel have released their respective Seals. They are bringers of the apocalypse, and as such have the ability to bring about the end to the universe in every dimension bar Asgard when they put their abilities together. Individually, they are still incredibly powerful. In rare, specific cases, the Horsemen will purposely be summoned in order to deal with a threat that is wreaking havoc across the universe. Besides their apocalyptic powers, the Horsemen are excellent horseback riders. Trivia *The Elder Gods are named after the ancient Greek gods. *Many characters make references to music and musicians. *Nyarlathotep, Cthulhu, and Azathoth are references to the characters of the same names in works written by H.P Lovecraft. *YHWH and Mister Satan are references to God and Satan in the Bible, respectively. **YHWH is, in turn, a reference to the name of God as it is written in Hebrew. Category:Blog posts Category:Slapson's Universe